Graves
Graves, graveyards, burial grounds, and final resting places have become an important aspect of the show, as many of the survivors have perished amongst the seasons and numerous other corpses have been discovered. The survivors of Oceanic Flight 815 have constructed makeshift graveyards in which they have buried their dead. Both graveyards looked similar in layout, however the manner of the graves was different. The graves in the tail section survivors' graveyard consisted of no grave markers, but large palm fronds were lain upon each grave, whereas the graves at the beach camp are all marked with crosses fashioned from sticks and nothing lying above. Other grave sites and such have also been encountered or created during the show, such as Edward Mars' grave, Ethan's grave, Eko's grave, etc. Also, many characters have been left unburied completely, their bodies have been lost, or they were buried/disposed of in other manners. Middle section survivors' graveyard }} The survivors of Oceanic Flight 815 started a burial ground near their beach camp on day 20. The first person to be buried there was Scott Jackson, but the occupants quickly rose in number. Eventually, it expanded into an "official" graveyard as it became the common burial ground for the dead survivors. }} It is set apart from the rest of the camp and lies just down the beach, near Eko's church. It is contained within a fence line constructed of logs and consists of numerous graves, all of which are marked by crosses constructed from tied together sticks. According to actor Jorge Garcia, the cast and crew refer to this graveyard as "Boone Hill" (Boone was the first main character to be buried there). http://darkufo.blogspot.com/2010/04/jorge-garcias-special-lost-tour-video.html It was also referred to as "Boone Hill" in a deuterocanonical diary, and in the captions for the enhanced version of "The Substitute". An unused empty grave is also currently at the graveyard, where Ben was forced to "dig his own grave" after Ilana found out that he killed Jacob. Ben later reconciled with Ilana and avoided his death. |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Picture | Name | Died in | Buried in | Circumstances of death |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Scott Jackson | | | Scott was killed by an Other, presumed to be Ethan, as a follow-through to the threat Ethan issued upon the survivors in order to get Claire back. |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Boone Carlyle | | | Boone was mortally wounded in the Beechcraft's crash. Jack and Sun attempted to administer medical care to save him, but were unsuccessful due to the severity and extent of his injuries, which included a crushed leg, crushed lung, and severe internal bleeding. Many of the survivors felt that his death was Locke's fault, to which Locke claimed the death as a "sacrifice the Island demanded". He was the second survivor to be buried in the graveyard. |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Shannon Rutherford | | | Shannon was mistaken for an Other in a time of peril, and was accidentally shot by Ana Lucia as a result. Her funeral was the first to be attended by both the middle section survivors and the tail section survivors. She was the third survivor to be buried in the graveyard and was buried beside her brother, Boone. Prayer beads, placed by Sayid, dangle from her grave marker. |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Ana Lucia Cortez | | | Ana Lucia was murdered by Michael at the Swan, as a part of his plan to release Ben and get off the Island with his son. Ben was framed by Michael and her presumed killer until the truth was revealed several episodes later. She was buried alongside Libby, as the fourth and fifth occupants of the graveyard. Her funeral was interrupted by Desmond, who arrived back on the Island with his sailboat. |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Elizabeth "Libby" Smith | | | Libby was murdered by Michael at the Swan, as a part of his plan to release Ben and get off the Island with his son. Ben was framed by Michael and her presumed killer until the truth was revealed several episodes later. She was buried alongside Ana Lucia, as the fourth and fifth occupants of the graveyard. Her funeral was interrupted by Desmond, who arrived back on the Island with his sailboat, which, ironically, was gifted to him by Libby herself. |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Paulo | | | Paulo was bitten by a female Medusa spider, whose venom paralyzed him completely. The spider was set upon him by Nikki, as a revenge tactic for him hiding the diamonds from her. He was found in the jungle following Nikki's presumed death, as the survivors were trying to investigate the source. He and Nikki were buried alive in a joint grave, as the sixth and seventh occupants of the graveyard. |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Nikki Fernandez | | | Nikki was bitten by a male Medusa spider, which was revealed to be a formation of the Monster. Ironically, the spider arrived due the female spider that she set upon Paulo. As an effect of the spider's venom, she was paralyzed completely. She managed to tell Hurley and Sawyer of this, but they misheard her and later presumed her dead. She and Paulo were buried alive in a joint grave, as the sixth and seventh occupants of the graveyard. |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | John Locke | | | Locke was killed off island by Benjamin Linus. After his body was brought back to the island, Sun suggested that they bury his body. |- |} Tail section survivors' graveyard }} The tail section survivors of Oceanic Flight 815 started a burial ground near their beach camp. A total of nine graves are said to exist in the graveyard. Four of these are known to be graves of tail section survivors themselves who succumbed to injuries due to the crash. The remaining graves are presumed to be those of the bodies that Mr. Eko pulled from the water. It is also possible that up to three of the graves hold the bodies of the Others that were killed by Ana Lucia and Eko. |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Picture | Name | Died in | Buried in | Circumstances of death |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Unnamed | | | Succumbed to injuries sometime before day 5. |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Man on Beach | | | Succumbed to injuries sometime before day 5. |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Unnamed | | | Succumbed to injuries sometime before day 5. |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Donald | | | Donald died on day 5 due to an infection caused by his fractured leg. |- |} Eko's grave }} Eko was lured to his death by a vision of his brother, which was actually a manifestation of the Monster. Unfortunately, he realized this too late, at which point the Monster showed itself and bludgeoned Eko to death. Locke made a conscious decision not to bury Eko in the graveyard with the other bodies, as he mentioned that the survivors have attended "too many funerals lately." Eko's passing words were said to be "You're next", shortly after which Nikki and Paulo, who attended Eko's makeshift funeral, were then buried alive. Both Nikki and Paulo's deaths can be attested to the Monster as well. Eko's grave was marked with his stick along with a cross. DHARMA Initiative mass grave }} The mass grave is an open pit into which the bodies of the majority of the DHARMA Initiative members were dumped after being gassed to death during the Purge. Edward Mars' grave }} The Marshal, Edward Mars, was severely injured in the Oceanic 815 crash with a large piece of shrapnel lodged in his side. Jack tried valiantly to save him, but he began to succumb to his injuries. Sawyer attempted to euthanize him on the third day after the crash, but missed Mars' heart with the bullet he shot and instead hit his lung. Jack then euthanized him by unknown methods, although strangulation or suffocation is presumed. The Marshal is buried in a clearing in the jungle. Jack buried him there as opposed to burning his body along with the other bodies in the fuselage because as he told Kate, he "needed to bury him". His grave was originally marked with a cross, but was dug up in , its current state being unknown. He was presumably re-buried, with the cross replaced. Ethan Rom's grave Ethan Rom was an Other who infiltrated the survivor's camp in an attempt to gather information. He eventually kidnapped Claire and Charlie and attempted to murder Charlie. Upon Claire's escape, Ethan murdered Scott as a part of a tactic to ensure her return. Ethan was murdered by Charlie as a form of revenge for his kidnapping of Claire and his attempted murder of Charlie himself. He was shot six times in the chest. He is buried in a field near the camp, apart from the graveyard. Henry Gale's grave }} Henry Gale is buried in the jungle beneath the wreckage of his hot air balloon, in a grave much like those of the survivors, which is marked with a cross. While Ben was posing as Henry Gale under captivity of the survivors, he told them he buried his wife here. Sayid later dug up the grave because he did not believe Ben's story. It is unknown if Gale was re-buried. He was presumably murdered and buried originally by Ben. Danielle and Karl's grave }} While traveling to the Temple which was serving as a safe house from the freighter people, Danielle, Alex, and Karl were ambushed by the mercenary team. Karl was shot first by an unknown shooter, after which Danielle and Alex hid. In an attempt to flee, Danielle, too, was shot and killed. Alex then pleaded for her life, after which she was taken hostage and used as a bargaining tool against Ben. She was later murdered at the Barracks. Danielle and Karl were buried alongside each other in shallow, makeshift graves dug by the mercenaries near where they died. The graves were later discovered by Miles, Sawyer, and Claire. Juliet's grave Juliet died from her injuries sustained during "the incident" at the Swan DHARMA station construction site. Before her death, she hit the hydrogen bomb core from Jughead as part of a plan to stop Oceanic 815 from ever crashing on the Island . After the bomb was detonated, the survivors in 1977 were brought back to 2007. While Juliet was still in the bottom of the rubble of the Swan station, efforts made by the survivors and Sawyer to rescue her were futile. Once Sawyer was able to reach the bottom to rescue her, she soon died in his arms. }} Before her death she said she had "something really important to tell him", but before she could, she succumbed to her injuries. After taking her from the wreckage, Sawyer asked Miles to help him bury her, rejecting Kate's offer to help. The two buried her in an unknown place in the jungle. Directly afterwards, it became clear why Sawyer wanted Miles in particular to help him bury Juliet, as he was "the only one around that talks to dead people". Sawyer wanted to know what Juliet was going to tell him. Miles was insistent that it wouldn't help or change that Juliet was gone. However, Sawyer became angry and forced Miles to the ground, laying on top of him. Miles gave in and read what her last thoughts were. His answer was simply "It worked". Sawyer did not know what this meant, saying, "What worked?" and walked away. Soon after, a group of Others captured Sawyer and Miles and brought them to the Temple where the other survivors had brought Sayid to be healed . Alex's grave After Alex was killed by Keamy during the attack of the barracks by Widmore's mercenary team, her corpse was left at the same place she died because of the Monster's attack. Richard explained later he buried her where she died, in Dharmaville. Other graves Military graves During a time shift on the Island, Charlotte, Miles, and Daniel were captured by the Hostiles. As they were being taken back to their camp, Miles got a strange look upon his face and noted to Daniel: Hostile's graves Later, when the time shifts stopped, Juliet, Sawyer, Miles and Daniel stumbled upon two Hostiles about to execute a woman after already executing her husband. Juliet and Sawyer each killed one and were forced to bury them, as their murders were a violation of the Truce. Other burial rituals *The bodies of the middle-section passengers who died in the initial crash were left inside the fuselage and burned. This technique was used as both a burial method, a disposal method (to keep away wild animals) and a smoke signal. The aforementioned deuterocanonical diary suggests otherwise for at least one of the dead, however, as a character in it is said to have been buried in a graveyard. *Adam and Eve were originally buried in a small cave enclosure, along with several items. Three years later, Hurley and Jack, having been sent by Jacob to go to the lighthouse, revisited the caves, finding the two bodies still in place. *Colleen Pickett was given a ritual very similar to a Viking funeral, in which her body was placed on a small raft which was set on fire before being pushed out to sea. It can be inferred that this is the normal method by which The Others dispose of their dead. Unburied characters *Gary Troup was blown up when he was sucked into a still-running jet engine only minutes after the crash. *Seth Norris was left in the jungle canopy, after being killed by the Monster. *Joanna drowned in the ocean offshore from the survivors' camp. Her body was lost at sea. *Christian Shepherd's body was missing from his coffin in the caves. *Two victims of the crash of Flight 815 lie at the bottom of a pool beneath a waterfall, still strapped into their seats. *Slaves from the Canary Islands found in the ''Black Rock had died and were left chained to the ship. *Leslie Arzt was blown up by dynamite outside the wreck of the Black Rock. *An unnamed Tailie was strapped into the seat next to Bernard up in the tree. The seat later fell to the ground with the body in it. *The Other Goodwin lies in the jungle where he fell dead at the hand of Ana Lucia Cortez. *The body of Goldie, the fake Nigerian priest with the gold tooth, was left lying on the jungle floor after falling from a tree, having come to the Island via the Beechcraft. *Yemi's body was found inside the Beechcraft, which was burned by Eko. Later, the body of Yemi was found to be missing. *The skeleton of at least one unnamed DHARMA worker, possibly two, was found in the polar bear cave. *Bea Klugh's body was left on the ground outside of the Flame, where she fell after being shot by Mikhail. *Roger Linus's body was left in the DHARMA van by Ben. Later, the body was accidentally decapitated by Hurley and Jin. *Bonnie and Greta's bodies lie inside the Looking Glass station, covered with blankets. *Mikhail's body was lost at sea after he exploded due to a hand grenade outside the Looking Glass. *Charlie Pace drowned in the Looking Glass, his body unrecoverable in a small flooded room, sealed except for a broken porthole too small to enter through. *Kocol, Lacour, Redfern, and Omar were murdered by the Others and their bodies are assumed to be lying where they fell in the jungle. *Keamy's body remains in the Orchid where he was killed by Ben. *Michael, and three unnamed survivors, Hendricks, Jeff, and the remaining Kahana crew were all on the Kahana when it exploded. Their bodies (if intact) were presumably washed out to sea. *Naomi's, Minkowski's, Mayhew's, and Captain Gault's bodies (and possibly Brandon's) were on the Kahana when it exploded. Their bodies are presumed to have been washed out to sea, if not destroyed. *Nadine's corpse fell from the tree canopy after she was killed by the Monster and remains on the jungle floor. *Montand's body was never recovered from the tunnel underneath the Temple. His severed arm was discarded outside the tunnel opening. *Aldo's body was presumably left laying after being shot by Claire, unless he was retrieved by one of the Others from the Temple or buried by Claire. *Justin's body was presumably left tied to a tree where Claire mortally wounded him with an axe. *All of the remaining Others who refused to join The Man in Black were massacred by him at sundown, their bodies left inside the Temple. Dogen and Lennon, who were both killed by Sayid, had their bodies left in the healing spring. *Ilana was blown up by dynamite from the Black Rock at the beach. *Sayid took the Man in Black's bomb into a corner of the submarine, and detonated with it. *Sun and Jin both drowned on Widmore's submarine as it sank, leaving their bodies at the bottom of the ocean. *Adam and Eve (The Man in Black and Mother) were never buried, and are still inside the caves. *The Man in Black's body was left on the cliff face after being kicked there by Jack. Unknown *Nathan, from the tail-section is buried at an unknown location, if buried at all. *As Jack, Kate, Sawyer, and Michael were making their way to the Others' village, they found themselves being followed by two unnamed Others. Kate and Sawyer shot at the Others, killing one of them. It is unknown if his body was later recovered by rest of his people, or if he was left there in the jungle. *The location of Radzinsky's burial is unknown, but presumably it was close to the Swan. *It is unknown where Kelvin is buried, if at all. *It is not known if Roger was buried after the DHARMA van was repaired. *Tom, Jason, Ryan, Luke, Matthew, Diane, Ivan, and three unnamed Others were killed by the survivors during the Beach camp battle. Sayid and Juliet collected the bodies and laid them out on the beach. Juliet was seen digging Tom's grave in the middle of the survivors' camp, but she was interrupted by Desmond arriving from The Looking Glass. It is unknown if the survivors continued to bury the bodies, or abandoned the task to deal with new issues at hand. *Doug, Jerome, and an unnamed blonde woman were killed by the mercenaries at the Barracks during a raid, and may have been left lying where they fell. It is possible that they were later buried like Alex was, as their bodies were not shown again when various other characters visited the Barracks in 2007, but this was unconfirmed either way. *It is unknown what happened to Ray's body after it washed up on shore. *It is unknown what happened to Charlotte's body after the time flashes stopped. The time era is unknown. *It is unknown what happened to Jack's body after he died, or if Ben and Hurley ever discovered the location. If they did, however, then it is most likely that they buried Jack due to their great respect of and friendship with him. Trivia *It was alluded to on the blast door map that Magnus Hanso is buried near/underneath . See also *Funerals *Eko's grave *Mass grave *Buried Secrets External links *Lostvirtualtour Photos of the filming location of the graveyard in Hawaii. de:Friedhof fr:Cimetière it:Cimitero nl:Het Kerkhof pl:Cmentarz ru:Кладбище Category:Island locations Category:Lists